


Day 5: You can be like me.

by aka_AgustD (Jess_MC)



Series: 30 Days with KrisYeol {Un-love You} [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_MC/pseuds/aka_AgustD
Summary: Dedicas tu vida a luchar por un sueño, ¿qué ocurre cuando cambias de rumbo?





	Day 5: You can be like me.

**Author's Note:**

> Qué pésimo resumen. Bueno, creo que está es definitivamente solo una introducción del Pandora!AU, así que disfrútenla, y tal vez luego vendré con más.  
> Challenge [here](http://aka-agustd.livejournal.com/1304.html).
> 
> _Tengan buen día._  
> 

 

  
—Doctor Park, tenemos las muestras que solicitó.

Chanyeol tan solo asintió sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla de cristal bajo sus dedos, despidiendo sin más a la chica del laboratorio. Era sabido por todos que el doctor Park _apreciaba_ trabajar solo, porque de otra manera el siempre sonriente doctor llegaba a los límites del enojo.

Había dedicado los últimos siete años de su vida a la investigación de ese proyecto, y solo hasta un año antes logró ser transferido al trabajo de campo. Ahora estaba donde debía; ni siquiera en un planeta sino en una luna diferente.

Su nuevo hogar era Pandora.

Como científico, siempre se había destacado de los demás aun cuando ni siquiera llegaba a los veinte años de edad, y gran interés sobre Pandora fue bastante notable desde que era un niño. Su gran sueño había sido ser uno de esos soldados que exploraban el lugar y cuidaban de los avatares que pertenecían a los humanos científicos, pero Chanyeol era increíblemente torpe, tenía una gran cantidad de alergias y una pobre visión, por lo que nunca fue elegible para un trabajo tan importante.

Por supuesto, decidió tomar otro camino que lo llevara allí, y ese camino era el ser científico. Quizás no usaría armas, ni participaría en alguna épica batalla contra los Na’vi—eso ya no sucedía—, pero sería capaz de usar un avatar para estar en aquel misterioso y hermoso lugar.

La única aparente ventaja que poseía era su altura, algo que no importaba en el momento de manejar un avatar. Lo que les interesaba era sobre todo la coordinación, y Chanyeol tenía suerte si no rompía algo durante un día entero.

—¿Sabes? Algunas personas dicen que para un humano es bueno dormir de vez en cuando.

Chanyeol se giró de inmediato al escuchar esa voz. Kris estaba recargado contra una mesa, con las manos sujetadas en el borde. Llevaba una camiseta negra, pantalones de camuflaje y unas botas de combate, lo que no era una sorpresa. Ver a Kris vestir algo completamente diferente sería como presenciar un milagro.

Con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa volvió su atención a las gráficas que hacía, comparando muestras y datos, algo realmente poco interesante para Kris quien decidió ajustarse la coleta que sujetaba su cabello mientras se acercaba a su pareja no-oficial. Quizás tendría que cortarlo dentro de poco, pero lo llevaba rapado en los lados y sus facciones ayudaban a hacerlo ver _rudo_ , o al menos eso creía.

—Iré en un momento. Aún debo terminar de revisar esto.

—Mentira—, Kris ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder susurrarle eso al oído y pasar los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Chanyeol.

—Maldición, Kris. Alguien podría vernos.

Había sido prácticamente un gruñido lo que soltó Chanyeol, rehuyendo del abrazo y rodeando la mesa para poner distancia entre ellos, a lo que Kris respondió con un sonoro suspiro.

—Son las 3:30, todos están en los dormitorios descansando.

—Sasha estuvo aquí hace unos minutos para traerme unas muestras—. Chanyeol sacudía la cabeza al señalar unas pequeñas cajas transparentes en otra de las mesas.

—Sasha se fue a dormir hace más de cuatro horas. Nos vimos justo cuando venía del comedor.

Esto definitivamente llamó la atención de Chanyeol. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? No podía ser tanto… Su estómago gruñó, contradiciendo sus pensamientos. Apenas había comido un sándwich a eso del mediodía y estuvo demasiado enfocado en su trabajo durante la tarde para notar las quejas de su cuerpo.

—Vamos por algo de comida y luego al dormitorio—. Kris se inclinó hacia adelante con el brazo extendido para borrar con sus dedos el ceño fruncido que se había formado en el rostro del otro.

Era su responsabilidad como soldado cuidar de cada uno de los científicos allá afuera, pero su mayor prioridad siempre sería aquel torpe y descuidado chico. Porque para Kris seguía siendo un chico—algo inmaduro cuando no estaba dentro de algún laboratorio o hablando de lo importante que era cada pequeño avance para la humanidad. Era la persona a la que amaba y por la que verdaderamente se preocupaba.

Chanyeol le mostró una de sus enormes sonrisas y lo siguió hacia la salida. Estaba agradecido por tener a alguien como Kris a su lado, aunque alguna vez lo hubiese envidiado por ser todo lo que Chanyeol había soñado, ahora solo lo miraba con admiración y un amor inimaginable.


End file.
